earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Darla Dudley 1
Characters * Trigon * Darla Dudley Location * Rock of Eternity, The Void * October 27th 2017, 1911 Local Time VOX Archives * Darla Dudley: crackle, footsteps Tawny! I got your message. What's so important? 5 seconds Tawny? * Trigon: footsteps, body dragged on floor, scoff Your pet is taking a nap... * Darla Dudley: gasp Trigon?! footsteps You're gonna pay for that, mister! SHAZ- * Trigon: grapple, choked gasp, scoff You are a bold mortal, I will concede that. breaths, loud footsteps But for all that courage, you still have need to respire. breaths, chuckle Are you willing to bargain for air? I will let you fill your lungs, but ask you to choose your words carefully. breaths If I hear you cry out Mamaragan's shout then I promise you the Speed of Mercury cannot outpace the swing of my sword... breaths and the feline will pay the price of your foolery. breaths Am I understood? * Darla Dudley: wheeze * Trigon: I trust that the fading look in your eyes is consent. loud gasp * Darla Dudley: W-Why? * Trigon: You have something that belongs to me. * Darla Dudley: W-what? What could we possibly have of yours? * Trigon: My children... Where are they? * Darla Dudley: Who are your children? * Trigon: Do not think you can play your games with me, child! The Seven Deadlies! * Darla Dudley: ... Oh... I didn't realize they... Thy're right there! * Trigon: These are not my children! growl, slash, stone debris tumbling Those are nothing but empty simulacra! breaths, silence: 2.7 seconds Hold now... You did not know... I can see that in your eyes. You were fooled just as I was. chuckle I see now that even in death, Mamaragan has his tricks. * Darla Dudley: I don't understand... Bil- Captain Marvel told me he watched the Wizard contain them himself. * Trigon: Is that so? footsteps, debris shifting, sniff, sniff The enchantments on this stone are genuine. My children were here. Once, but no longer... crumbling, dust pouring to floor But why bother releasing them if one went to all that trouble of containing them to begin with? * Darla Dudley: Maybe they were rehabilitated? * Trigon: chuckle Foolish child! My children could not be 'cured'! No being could deny them of their power- It is their birthright. They could never be- Wait... growl, loud footsteps But they could be repurposed. That is what Mamaragan has done! growl, stomp, roar He's transformed my children, hasn't he?! * Darla Dudley: I don't know what he's done... footsteps but I know what you've done. * Trigon: And what is that, child? What have I done? * Darla Dudley: Let me move between you and Tawny... chuckle SHAZAM! lightning strike, growl, loud thud Trivia and Notes * Story continues in Oracle Files: Billy Batson 1. * Debut of Trigon and Darla Dudley. Links and References * Oracle Files: Darla Dudley 1/2 Category:Oracle Files Category:Darla Dudley/Appearances Category:Trigon/Appearances Category:Rock of Eternity/Appearances